Losing Faith
by WillAnyOneKnowYouLikeMe
Summary: What happened's when Emma loses faith, and tries to go down the wrong path once again. Will anyone be there to help her? And make her feel like she is worth something again? Will contain Dark themes such attempts at suicide, drug use. Femslash in future chapters. This story is rated M for good reasons. Sexy times has now started!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello everyone, I got this idea while watching Tallahassee, not sure on how but it popped in my head. This is my first Once Upon a Time story, and I hope you all enjoy! I do not own these characters. I do not own these characters.**

**i did have Emma in prison for 11 months since that is what was said in the episode, but in order for this story to work I changed her sentence to 4 months. **

* * *

Emma swan had just been released from prison after serving 4 months for a crime she had nothing to do with. She didn't steal those watches, all she did was get them out of the locker for Neil, someone she loved but quickly found out he must not of felt the same about her and was just using her to make a break for it over the border. He always said he didn't want her to go with him, and he planned the whole thing out to make sure Emma couldn't. The last 4 months have been a crazy time for Emma, she found out that she was pregnant but no father there to help her raise her child, not only did this happen but the scumbag sent her the keys in the mail as if giving her a car would make up for what he had done, his way of saying sorry. Emma wasn't sure if she forgive him but right now she had bigger issues on her plate than to worry about his sorry ass. And there it was the bright yellow VW bug, that she had stolen from Neil, who had stolen it from God knows who. Well at least I will have a place to stay Emma thought to herself as she opened the door and got in. Emma was just about to start her car, when she noticed something on the passenger seat, an envelope with her name written on it. When Emma opened it she found $20,000 dollars inside along with a note.

_"My dearest Emma,_

_I am so sorry that things had to go down as they did, but you will soon come to realize I have my reasons and I did this to protect you. If what I heard was true, then one day you will understand and you will thank me. I am so sorry that you had to pay for my crime, but remember it will all work out in the end. I have faith in you Emma. Don't bother on trying to find me it won't be worth you time, you are better off with out me. You have better things in store for your life and by being with me it will only hold you back. _

_Take care Emma,_

_Neil"_

Emma had tears in her eyes when she finished reading it what he had written to her, "You scum bag, you did this to protect me, well a lot of good it did, because how am I suppose to raise this child on my own." Emma shouted out to nobody while she threw the note in the backseat, started the car and sped off. Emma didn't know how long she was driving, nor did she know where she was going to go but she did know that what she was looking for wasn't far. She has been to Arizona before, so she knew that what she was searching for wouldn't be hard to find. All she had to do was drive to Oral Valley in Tucson and she knew there had to be somebody who had what she was looking to score. Oral Valley was near the border of Mexico and last time she was there, she got offered very good stuff from one of her friends buddies, she had a choice of crystal meth or cocaine, Emma had always been one for Coke, but this time she went with the Meth seeing as though she had never tried the stuff before. After what seemed like hours of driving she finally saw the small gas station where her friends buddies hanged out and she pulled into an empty space.

"EMMA!" Lacey shouted when she saw the blonde get out of the car.

"Hey Lace, how have you been?" Emma said as she wrapped the small brunette into a hug before they headed inside to meet the others, and the person Emma was desperately hoping was still there.

"Hey guys look who's back from the big house!" Lacey shouted to everyone, as Emma laid her eyes on the very man she was looking to find.

"Yo Mikey can I speak to you for a second?" Emma asked the tall man

"Of course Em."

The two made their way to the back room of the place, Emma was completely covered up so no one could suspect that she was pregnant.

"Mikey I know I shouldn't be asking but I need some stuff, I've been locked away for 4 months, Neil left me and set me up I've been under a lot of stress, please just this once? I'll even pay you for it." Emma begged with her friend, when she really knew she shouldn't be asking for anything. She had a child growing inside her but right now Emma didn't care, she need it just this once.

"ya sure baby girl I'll hook ya up, and don't even bother about paying, Mikey's got your back." Mikey took told Emma as he handed her what she wanted and so desperately needed. Emma wrapped him a hug as she thanked him and they made their way back to the group. Emma didn't stay long, she knew she had to go look for a place to stay, before she figured out what to do with her life. Emma said goodbye to all her "friends" and got back into her car and made her way to a nearby hotel. Once Emma found one she quickly paid for her room, and made her way to find it, when she got to her door the damn key card wouldn't work and she began to get more and more agitated with it.

"C'mon you piece of shit work!" Emma yelled out in frustration and began to kick the door startled by the voice behind her.

"You want some help?" came a harsh yet soft-spoken voice that made Emma jump out of her skin, and dropping the baggy from her pocket. The mystery women caught sight of what was in the bag, and the subtle baby bump on the blonde women and look in her eyes showed that the blonde women was near tears. "Come here, give me the card let me help you."

"No I can handle myself." Came Emma's sharp reply

"You need my help you look like a mess" Came the women's reply and took the car out of Emma's hand, opened the door and helped her inside.

"You can leave now." Emma told the women sternly just wanting to be alone.

"You think I am leaving you, it's clear you are pregnant and from the looks of it inside that bag is coke, I am not letting you endanger that baby's life just because you feel as though you are helpless..."

"What do you care, you don't know me..." Emma snapped

"Your right I don't know you, but I can see that look in your eyes, and you have lost faith, I know that feeling please just let me help you?"

Emma didn't want her help, but here she was with no family, no one to turn to and this women in her tight jeans, low-cut shirt and dark short hair was here standing in front of her offering her help, Emma thought she was gorgeous, but that was beside the point, "Okay fine only because it seems as though you won't give up until I agree." Emma told the women with tears in her eyes.

The women walked over to Emma and put her arm around her, and walked her over to the side of the bed to sit down, taking the baggy out of her hand and throwing it on the table next to them "Your right I won't give up, my name is Regina."

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you have it folks the first Chapter! Let me know what you all thought, or maybe even some ideas on what you would like to see happen or maybe even changed. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback, and thank you so much to the guest who pointed out about the pregnancy. The totally months of pregnancy for a woman just totally slipped my mind, I was so focused on the prison sentence Emma was given in the episode. And totally forgot also that Emma gave birth to Henry in prison, this being said this story will go a little differently and I hope that you all like it. Anyways here is chapter 2, and once again I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

The two women sat there on the bed just looking at each other neither sure on what to do, Emma was confused on why this woman was so adamant on trying to help her when she didn't even know her, when Emma was taken out of her thoughts by Regina's voice.

"How about we think about getting something to eat? I am sure you are probably starving." Regina asked her while grabbing the phone book that was on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Wait, you're not from around here?" Emma asked her confusingly.

Upon hearing Emma's question and the confused look on her face Regina couldn't help but giggle. "No dear I'm not, I am actually from the east coast on the border of Canada." Regina stated while she was flipping through the phone book looking for restaurants that had take out near by "What do you feel like having?"

"I'm not all that hungry, whatever is fine, but wait if you're not from here why are you here?" Emma couldn't help it she really didn't understand why this woman wanted to help her and now learning she wasn't from here only added to the 20 questions she was about to play with this mysterious brunette.

Regina chuckled and tossed the phone book aside, she figured that these questions wouldn't stop so food would have to wait. "Okay fine you win, we will talk first then eat. I am from a little town in Maine, don't worry about the name you probably never heard of it not many have. As to why I am here, well I don't leave Maine often but I am here for work." Regina saw Emma's mouth form in another question "And before you ask, I am the mayor of the town I live in. Now how about you tell me about yourself?" Regina asked her wanting to know more about her.

Emma shook her head if she wasn't confused then she certainly is confused now, but she figured she might as well give Regina a little insight into herself "Well there isn't much to tell, my name is Emma as you know. I am pregnant about 4-5 months now, and don't bother asking about the father because I don't know where the hell the dirtbag is. He left me, well first he set me up making it look like I was the one who stole the watches when it was in fact him, so he made me pay for a crime he did, all so he could go to Canada like he wanted to in the first place alone. So yes I have spent the last 4 months in prison, and I don't give a damn if you judge me, because I have been judged my whole entire life. I hate my life ever since I was born, I was never wanted and that will never change. So as to why you are here trying to help me I don't know, but Regina do waste your time, I am not worth is. I never have been and never will be." Emma said as she saw the tears form up in Regina's eyes that were probably reflecting her own.

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing this poor girl, her parents must want her, Regina thought to herself and figured she would ask about them "Emma dear, I am sure that isn't true, sure maybe this guy didn't want you and I can't possibly think of a reason why he wouldn't he certainty must be a fool but who needs him, there are plenty of other people out there. You say that you aren't wanted but I am sure that isn't true. Have you tried to contact your parents? I'm sure they would want to know you..." Regina couldn't finish her statement before Emma was shouting at her standing in the middle of the room.

"What parents? You mean the ones who couldn't even have the decency to drop me off at a hospital when I was born, no they left me on the side of the road like a piece of trash. So don't talk to me about my parents, they don't care about me, and I don't care about them. Next don't ask me about family because I have none, I was sent through the system so many times, foster home to foster home. No one wanted me they all had their own kids and we all know how that goes, well maybe not you. Your own kids are not the same as some the fosters you take in because nobody else wants them. I could tell you stories that would make your heart-break but quite frankly I don't want to, so once again don't try to help me I don't want help, and really Regina, madam mayor or what ever I am supposed to call you. I am not worth your time. So please leave me alone." With that being said Emma had tears in her eyes and she stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Regina was so taken aback by what she had heard she had to give herself a minute to process it all, when she got up and knocked gently on the bathroom door "Emma honey, please open the door. There are actually people out there who want to help you, you just have to give them a chance." Regina spoke softly through the bathroom door, but was getting nowhere with Emma. She figured she would just let her sit in there and cool off, she figured the young women didn't like crying in front of people or letting her guard down, so Regina decided to give her some space.

Until she heard something being shattered inside the bathroom that sounded very much like glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Well there you have it chapter 2 and now onto Chapter 3, Hope you all are liking it, any feedback is greatly appreciated. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

When Emma got into the bathroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her reflection staring back at her, and she couldn't stand what she saw. She hated her life, and now with a child on the way she couldn't bare to think about how she was going to raise this baby, when she couldn't even support herself. She had no place to go and a back a of car is no place for a child. Emma watched the tears stream down her face, when finally something inside her snapped. She punched the bathroom mirror, as hard as she could making the glass shatter in a million pieces. Emma spotted the longest and sharpest shard and knew what she had to do to end her misery.

Regina was standing outside the bathroom door when she heard the glass being shattered "Emma no please open the door." Regina begged with Emma but got no answer, she knew if she called for help it would be too late, she had to find a way inside that bathroom no matter what it took. Regina knew that she had to kick that door open using all the strength in her body. Regina kicked and kicked and finally as if it was God's way of saying she needed to stop her the door flung open. What caught Regina's eyes bought her to tears. She saw Emma sitting on the bathroom floor her hand encased in blood, with tears streaming down her face, with a glass shard in her hand against her wrist moments away from sliding it against her pale skin. Regina rushed over to Emma and grabbed the glass out of her hand, and wrapped her in a hug "Emma sweetie, please let me help you." Regina told her while pulling her close to her, while she grabbed the towel off the towel wrap and gently wrapped it around Emma's bleeding hand.

"Please Regina, I can't stand this anymore, please just let me end this endless suffering" Emma begged between sobs with Regina, which only made Regina pull her close, and she grabbed her face in her hands to make Emma look at her.

"NO" Regina stated sharply "I will not let you do this, I may not know you but I know that I want to help you. Emma I know what this feels like, to feel helpless and unwanted but it doesn't stay like this forever as long as you let people help you. You have a baby on the way..." Regina tried to tell her but got cut off by Emma's sobs.

"Oh yes a baby and I am going to be a horrible mother I am in no way cut out to raise a baby. So please just stop." Emma tried to tell her but Regina was having none of that.

"Emma, I leave in the morning to go back to Maine, Please come with me. If what you say is true and you have no family then it will be no problem for you to come back with me, let me help and take care of you."

"Excuse me? You want me to what? I don't know you? For all I know you could be some deranged psycho killer" Emma stated while pulling away from Regina only to watch Regina chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"Oh dear, I am many things but a what did you call me a deranged psycho killer I am not. Please just come with me Emma and if you don't like it then you can leave and I won't try to stop you. Just give me a chance like I want to give you." Regina begged her with a smile on her face.

Emma sat there lost in thought she didn't know what she was doing or if she should do what Regina was asking her to, but at this point she really didn't care, and if Regina was a killer, then it wouldn't be all that bad because then she would kill her and what Emma wanted was death. But also maybe Regina wasn't a killer and maybe she could make her life better, it was worth a shot. "So what do you say?" Regina asked Emma taking her out of her thoughts.

"Fine I will." Emma told Regina looking into her eyes watching the smile form on Regina's face.

"Excellent, now let's get your hand cleaned up and order some dinner, we have an early plane to catch." Regina told her while she pulled Emma up and over to the sink to clean her hand and wrap it in a bandage. After Regina had cleaned her cut, they ordered some Mexican food from a nearby restaurant and talked a little bit over dinner before they finally fell asleep around 10 PM.

The were both woken up by the alarm going off at 5:45, when Regina couldn't help but giggle when she heard Emma mumble something that sounded very close to "5 more minutes" Oh great she isn't a morning person, Regina thought to herself before she told Emma she needed to get up. "Emma you need to get up, we have to leave. you can sleep on the plane."

The two women finally arrived at the airport after what seemed like an endless fight to get Emma up and out of bed, the two women boarded their plane and while they plane was taking off Emma who had the window seat looked out the window and thought to herself what in the hell is she getting herself into. When she heard Regina speak.

"Don't worry dear, you will love Storybrooke, and you will love the people there too, just like I know they will love you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I know right now that Regina seems out of character, but not to worry it's all part of the story and Emma will see her true colors in the future. Also there still is a curse, but with a little bit of a twist. Once again I do not own these characters or the song. Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

Emma and Regina were on their way to Regina's hometown with about an hour left of their flight, Regina was lost in her own thoughts since Emma had passed out 45 minutes after taking off. Regina knew that she should be worried about taking Emma back to Storybrooke since she knew that Mr. Gold would recognize Emma for who she was right away, but that didn't matter because no one else would, and she knew that Mr. Gold would not jeopardize the curse in any way by slipping of who Emma truly was. And if everything went as planned then Regina would get everything she wanted, and Emma would be banished from Storybrooke for the rest of her life.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain we are about to land at Portland International, if I could ask everyone to stay in their seats and put on their seat belt's. Thank you again for choosing Southwest Airlines, and enjoy your stay." once the captain was done the check seat belts sign came on and took Regina out of her thoughts.

"Emma we are here you need to wake up" Regina shook Emma lightly but once again the blonde was stubborn and didn't want to wake up. "Emma now, and I don't want to hear no for an answer." Regina told her more sharply.

"Jeez fine, don't go all evil on me, not everyone is a morning person." Emma said while looking out the window "Well make that day person." Emma added when she saw the sun poking through the clouds.

The plane had landed and the two gathered their things at the arrivals stand and made their way to the parking lot where Regina's car was parked. When Emma spotted the 1986 Mercedes-Benz 560Sl and she couldn't help what came out of her mouth "That's your car?" Emma asked in shock.

"Yes dear it is, much better than you VW Bug don't you think? God I don't know how you could drive that thing." Regina shot back as she unlocked the trunk and threw her bags inside "Well put your bags in Ms. Swan I don't have all day I have a town to run." Emma did what she was told and Regina slammed the trunk, and got inside the driver seat.

Regina and Emma were driving down the road when a song on the radio caught her ears, and she never thought she would love it but she did, she felt as though "Three Day's Grace" knew what she was going through and knew of the animal she had become. "Wow I can't believe you like that song?" Emma said to Regina when the song was over in shock.

"Trust me it hits very close to home for me, and there is a lot you don't know about me." Regina shot back quickly

"your right I don't know, but I still trusted you and came here with you." Emma said while she looked out the window

"And let me ask you this Emma, do you still think it was a wise idea?" Regina asked her with a hint of evil in her tone.

"What is that suppose to mean Regina? Do you want to know if I think you are still going to try to kill me? I don't know but I don't really care either way."

Regina mumbled a good under her breath and sped down the road, when they got out 2 minutes away from Storybrooke's town line and Regina told Emma to hold on but of course Emma asked why instead of doing what was asked of her. "Fine don't, but don't say I didn't warn you." Regina told her and drove over the town line.

Mary Margaret was standing inside Granny's talking to Ruby when they both felt the ground shake and saw the flash of light appear in the sky. "Well Regina is back" They both said in unison.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked in shock "Was that an earthquake? Or an asteroid?" Emma began her 20 questions again, still trying to grasp what the hell just happened.

"Relax Ms. Swan, that was nothing but a little magic. It happens here all the time. I did warn you to hold on did I not?" Regina told her as she kept driving to her manor.

"What the hell? Magic? That doesn't answer my question? Regina where the hell are we?" Emma kept asking her without taking a breath of air.

"Ms. Swan I told you, it was magic. Don't worry about it, it is none of your concern." Regina snapped at her coldly before adding"Welcome to Storybrooke."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Once again i do not own these characters. Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Regina and Emma had pulled up to Regina's house, the Mayor's Manor and Emma was stunned with what she saw. A cast iron gate entrance leading up to a gorgeous white house with a gorgeous balcony over the front door. There were hedges up to the front door and around the curve, and to Emma she had never seen such a house before. "I guess it pays to be mayor" Emma said out loud by accident.

"Yes Ms. Swan it does. But you see no one else is fit to run this town like me, and no one would ever want to challenge me because they will lose." Regina answered back.

When the car came to a stop, Regina and Emma got out of the car, to only be greeted by Mr. Gold. "How nice of you to return Regina. Enjoy your trip." Then he caught a glimpse of Emma. "Is that?" Mr. Gold began to ask but only be cut off by Regina. But the slight question did not go unnoticed by Emma.

"Yes, I had a nice trip, Emma this is Mr. Gold, Mr. Gold this is Emma. Now that you two have met, Emma here are the keys now go inside." Regina demanded.

"What were you going to say Mr. Gold?" Emma asked him while she stuck her hand out to shake his.

"Ms. Swan I believe I told you to go inside so do it now, don't make me tell you twice." Regina told her sternly

As Emma was walking away she mumbled "I liked you better in Tucson, here you are just an evil bitch"

The mumble did not go unnoticed by Regina and she snapped back "Ms. Swan, I heard that. Now go in the house. We will deal with your comment after."

Once Emma was inside and out of sight Mr. Gold snapped at Regina "Have you lost your goddamn mind bringing her here?"

"I have not lost my mind, and if you don't want to lose yours then I suggest you keep this little secret between us. Now drop it" Regina shot back

"But Regina..." Mr. Gold tried to tell her but Regina would have none of it and next thing he knew Regina was in his face.

"Mr. Gold I told you to drop it, and if you don't do as I say I will make it known to the whole town what a coward you are, and how your wife left you because of it. You may think you are more powerful than me, but you're not. Now I don't want to hear another thing on the subject understood? Now good day." Regina said smugly and walked away slamming the iron gate behind her.

Regina wasn't inside for more than 2 seconds when she was greeted by Emma shouting at her "What was he going to say Regina?"

"I will tell you the same thing I told him, Nothing! Now drop this damn subject it is nothing and it will stay that way." Regina said while she walked to her kitchen with her heals clicking on the floor as she walked. "Oh Ms. Swan, I suggest you take back your comment. Must I remind you that you are staying here with me and I will not tolerate that kind of behavior."

Emma followed Regina into the kitchen and sat on the stool at the bar "I'm sorry Regina, I am just under a lot of stress. I didn't mean what I said. It's just that Mr. Gold looked so surprised to see me, like as if he knew me or something. Although I am sure I have never seen that man in my life before." Emma told Regina before she placed her head on her arms on the table. Regina walked up behind Emma and placed her hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back before she told her

"It is quite okay Emma, I shouldn't have snapped at you that way, It's just Mr. Gold makes me so furious and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You see Mr. Gold has been around awhile and he thinks that he knows everyone and everything, quite frankly at times I think he believes he runs this town and forgets he is nothing more than a pawn shop owner. So don't let whatever he was going to say bother you because I can assure you it was nothing. Now would you like something to eat? Or perhaps something to drink, I make a killer apple cider." Regina told her softly.

Emma lifted her head slightly and agreed to some apple cider, and watched Regina walk out to the cider and pour two glasses, when Regina handed her the glass Emma placed it on the table and pulled Regina into a hug before pulling back when she heard Regina ask "Emma what was that for?"

Emma smiled at her and said "That Madam Mayor was a thank you for whatever it is that you are doing."

Regina smiled back at her "Your welcome, but I should be the one who should be thanking you." Regina told her softly

Emma was confused with her answer and couldn't help but ask her "Why should you be thanking me?"

Regina took a sip of her cider before answering "Because Emma, you are going to change my life."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hope you all are enjoying this story, remember any feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Once again I do not own any of these characters. Also I do not own the song.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Emma has come to Storybrooke with Regina, and so far she hasn't regretted it, she has met everyone in town and so far no one has had a problem with her. She had become friends with Mary Margaret the elementary school teacher at one of the schools, and even though she was fairly certain something was going on with her and David she didn't bother to ask, it really was none of her business. Emma still wasn't sure on what Regina meant when she said that she would change her life one day, but just decided to shrug it off.

Emma did find it odd though that the other day when she met Dr. Whale Storybrooke's town doctor, Regina made her make an appointment to make sure everything was okay with the baby since the trip and all. But that wasn't what Emma found odd she figured Regina was just looking out for her, but what was odd was the fact that Regina insisted on going to the appointment with her and asked Dr. Whale a lot of questions such as when the baby would be born, and if it was too early to determine the sex of the baby. Emma didn't know why Regina wanted to know all those questions, if Emma was being honest she kind of felt like Regina thought this was her baby as well.

Now it was Thursday and Emma just walked into Regina's office "Hey Regina do you need me to do anything else for tonight?" Emma asked her once she spotted the feisty brunette wasn't busy. Tonight was the annual Storybrooke's town meeting at Granny's, if you ask Regina but if you ask anyone else in town it was just to make sure everyone was clear that Regina is the one in charge and she wanted to make sure no one was going to go against her or try to take over in any way, to be frank if was for Regina to assert her power, and make sure everyone knew not to mess with her.

"No Ms. Swan I don't need you to do anything right now, how about you just rest you are pregnant you know." Regina told her before picking up a file she was looking at.

"Regina…." Emma tried to tell her something but was cut off something the brunette did quite often.

"Ms. Swan what did I tell you about addressing me by my first name in my office? Regina asked the blonde.

"Oh yes sorry madam mayor, I am only 5 months pregnant, I don't need to be treated like a child, a little labor isn't going to harm anything." Emma told her moving closer to the mayor's desk.

"I never said you were a child, even though you do act like one at times, and I don't care if a little labor isn't going to harm anything in your eyes, but I do not want to take that chance. If you don't listen to what I say, and I catch you lifting one thing I will chain you up to make sure you can't" Regina told her as she tried to wipe away the images now flooding her mind of Emma chained up, God what I wouldn't do to chain her to my headboard and have my way with her for hours. Whoa where did that come from Regina thought before being taken away from her pleasant but new thoughts.

"You know madam mayor this is my child, not yours mine. And I don't know what has made you think differently…" Emma snapped at her getting tired of what she can and cannot do.

"Ms. Swan I never said he was my child, but since you are such a child yourself maybe he should become mine, and must I remind you when I found you in Tucson you were all set to kill yourself. I don't think a suicidal woman is fit to be a mother." Regina shouted standing up from her desk.

"Yet you're the one who stopped me Regina." Emma shouted back

"Ms. Swan…."Regina stopped herself she knew she had to apologize to Emma or her plan would never work, and she couldn't get the blonde to leave Storybrooke just yet. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I know I do it all too often, but I see myself in you so much and it reminds me of what I have been through. But again I apologize I have had a stressful day, and I just need it to be the weekend already." Regina told her sitting back down in her seat.

Emma pulled a chair out and sat down "I can understand that Madam Mayor, but I don't like being treated like a child, I know you have been under stress why do you think I am offering to help you, but I can't if you won't let me." Emma told her claiming down.

Regina took in a sigh and knew that this is what she had to do "Emma dear, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can take care of myself I have for many years. But if you really want to help, I don't need any but maybe you can go down to Granny's and see if Ruby needs any. You two have been getting along quite well, I am sure she won't mind you hanging around." Regina told her before taking a sip of her cider, watching the smile form on Emma's face.

"Thank you Madam Mayor, and don't worry I will be careful and not put myself in harm's way." Emma told her grinning from ear to ear before she got up and walked out of Regina's office.

Regina watched while Emma exited her office and shut the door and decided she would treat herself to a little music to take her mind off things, she clicked on her Google Chrome internet and typed in Pandora radio and typed in her password and email. She clicked on one of her playlists and minimized the screen. One song passed after another and Regina wasn't paying much attention to them when lyrics caught her ear as if it was reading Regina's mind from earlier when Emma was in her office.

"_Your mouth waters_

_Stretched out on my bed_

_Your fingers are trembling_

_And your heart is heavy and red_

_And your head is bent back_

_And your back is arched_

_My hand is under there_

_Holding you up_

_I'll hold you up _

_And drive you all night _

_I'll hold you up_

_And drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight."_

Upon hearing these lyrics Regina's head snapped to the internet and looked at the song "Drive" by Melissa Ferrick. I've never heard of it Regina thought to herself but good god this a sensual song, and has a wonderful beat, and she could picture herself giving Emma a strip tease to this song, like she use to do Daniel. Regina shook her head out of her thoughts and cursed out loud "What the hell" where are these thoughts are coming from, I'm not attracted to Emma am I? Well she is gorgeous as hell, and god she is probably wonderful in bed….Regina stop! Regina snapped at herself. Regina couldn't take it anymore she decided to go home and shower and clear her head before heading over to Granny's.

When Regina got home Emma was nowhere to be found, she must still be at Granny's Regina thought to herself and went upstairs to her bathroom to shower. 15 minutes later Emma walked through the front door, she had her headphones on while she walked upstairs, she knew she had to get ready for Granny's and when she walked into her well the guest bathroom she found there were no towels. Emma didn't see Regina's car when she got home she wasn't paying much attention. Emma figured Regina wouldn't mind if she went into her bathroom to grab a towel from the closet. Emma still had her headphones on so she didn't hear the running water being turned off and opened the door right as Regina was stepping out.

"Emma! Have you ever heard of knocking?" Regina asked while she grabbed her towel to wrap about her naked wet body. While Emma just stood there staring at her with her jaw hanging open. "Emma dear it's not nice to stare, close your mouth before you catch flies." Regina told her smugly quite proud to have this effect over the blonde.

"Wow…Regina…Oh" Emma tried to form a sentence that made sense but she couldn't after seeing what she would consider a piece of heaven.

"Emma can you please get what you came in here for and leave so I can get dressed. I don't have all night for you to stare at me, maybe some other time." Regina mentally slapped herself for adding that last part.

Emma gave Regina one last once over before exiting the bathroom, "My god she is perfect" Emma whispered to herself before she made her way to her bathroom to shower. An hour later both women were ready to go Emma was down at the bottom of the stairs near the front door waiting for Regina, and for a second time that day her mouth dropped when she saw her. Regina came walking down the stairs in a black dress with a just enough cleavage with knee-high boots, and finishing the outfit she was wearing a burgundy blazer. Regina caught Emma staring at her once again, and she smiled to herself but she didn't want Emma to catch on to her "Ms. Swan, twice in one day I have caught you staring at me. We have to go to Granny's let's go, didn't your mother teach you that it is not nice to stare?" Regina couldn't catch herself before she mentioned the last part she knew about the childhood Emma had but she still couldn't resist.

"Fuck you Regina just fuck you." Emma said with tears in her eyes, and stormed out the house slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck, well clearly you weren't told to not slam doors either. God were you raised by buffoons?" Regina said out loud to no one, and grabbed her keys and headed to Granny's, hopefully she would see the blonde there.

* * *

**Authors Note: There you have it folks chapter 6, don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 7, hope you all enjoy. Once again I do not own anything or these characters.**

* * *

Even though Emma didn't want to face the mayor right now after her comment, she still wanted to go to Granny's she did help set up and everything she figured she would enjoy it also. Emma walked into Granny's and saw everyone there except the one person she wanted to see and didn't want to see all at the same time. "Hey Em, where is madam mayor?" Ruby asked the blonde shocked to see Emma walk in here alone, when she knew that Emma was staying with the one who called this meeting into place.

"We had a fight, I walked here. But I am sure…" Emma started to answer Ruby as the woman in question walked in the door. "There she is." Emma stated.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina stated as she walked in the door. A smile formed on Regina's face when she did see that the blonde did make it to Granny's as well.

"What do you mean you two had a fight?" Ruby asked Emma as she pulled the pregnant blonde over to the counter.

"Its nothing…"Emma tried to tell the younger woman before she got caught off by Ruby.

"Wait! Emma is there something you need to tell me?" Ruby asked with a weird look on her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ruby? What am I supposed to tell you?" Emma asked in confusion.

"You two are dating aren't you? I've never seen that smile on her face before that she just gave you." Ruby stated looking between Emma and Regina.

"Dating wh…" Emma began before it clicked in her head as she watched Ruby's eyes over to the powerful woman named Regina. "Oh my God Rubes you cannot be serious? Me and Regina? Not a chance in hell. Sorry to break it to you Rubes but we are not dating hell I wouldn't even classify us friends right now." Emma said before she walked away to pour herself a glass of ice water with lemon, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Em, I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean anything by it I hope you can forgive me." Regina whispered softly in her ear that sent chills down Emma's spine.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it for now." Emma told her coldly still angry at her for the remark. Regina felt her heart crush, she really was sorry for what she said and she really hoped the blonde would forgive her.

The food was served and every one was sitting around talking having a good time, Emma was talking with Mary Margaret and Ruby when they heard a clanking on a wine glass only to see that Regina was standing in the middle of the room asking for everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, I will only take a moment of your time. I just wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly in the town and nobody had any questions or concerns." Regina asked everyone but it seemed like nobody had anything for her and everything was running smoothly as she hoped. "Also I would like to take the time to say I am sorry, I know not many of you have ever heard me apologize before but I have hurt someone I care about and they are in this room right now I won't say who but you know who you are. Anyway, I am sorry and I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Regina said out to room full of people causally glancing at Emma every now and again to make sure she got her words through.

"I thought you said you two weren't dating." Ruby hit Emma in the arm while she whispered in her ear.

"Ruby I said we weren't maybe this is just her way of trying to get me to forgive her." Emma shot back quietly, but Ruby didn't believe her.

"Well I think you're lying and I know when someone is lying, Regina has never ever apologized in the whole time I have known her, so you must be someone special to her." Ruby said before Regina started talking again.

"Also I would like to formally welcome Emma Swan to Storybrooke since this is the first meeting we have had since her coming to town, I hope you are enjoying it here Emma, as much as we love having you. With that being said enjoy your night everyone." Regina said before she sat back down and continued talking to Graham.

"Not dating my ass Emma, so how is the big powerful mayor in bed." Ruby said with a giggle.

"I don't know Rubes, how about you go find out. I'm leaving." Emma said before she got up and said goodbye to Granny and left, feeling Regina's eyes on her the whole way out the door. Emma arrived home and made her way upstairs to her bedroom, and undressed down to a tank top and her panties. She lay down in bed and closed her eyes, but she really couldn't get Regina out of her mind. She kept thinking about what Ruby said on how Regina has never apologized in her life for anything, and on how Emma must have be something special to her. Emma also thought back to the way she felt when Regina touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear, and god that gorgeous naked tone wet body she saw when she walked into the bathroom. "Ugh this has to stop! I can't take it anymore." Emma shouted while she stood up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen not bothering on putting anything on to cover herself up she figured Regina would stay at Granny's for a while.

Emma made her way into the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water, when she heard the front door being opened. "Shit" Emma mumbled knowing she couldn't get away now that Regina was in the house.

Regina saw the light on in the kitchen and knew Emma had to be in there but she wasn't expecting to see Emma in just her tank top and panties and boy did the images just flood her mind. "Hi Em." Regina said softly hoping to get some kind of response from the blonde.

"Hi, I'll be getting out your way don't worry." Emma mumbled before she downed the rest of her water and put the glass into the dishwasher and made her way out of the kitchen to head back upstairs to only have her arm grabbed by Regina.

"Wait please Emma." Regina begged with her.

"I don't feel like talking, like I said I will be out of your way." Emma said trying to get free. "Please let go of me?" Emma asked her tugging her arm away.

Regina was still trying to comprehend what Emma was saying what did she mean get out of her way? No she can't leave. "Emma please wait, what do you mean out of my way? You're not in my way." Regina told her softly trying to hold back the tears, and hoping for the best.

"What is there to explain Regina, I will be leaving its clear what you think of me, and you clearly have no respect for what I have been through since you keep throwing it up in my face." Emma told her flat-out.

"No please Emma you can't leave, and I am sorry I keep throwing that in your face, and I do respect Emma, I respect you more than I do myself. It's just been a long time since I felt like this for anyone." Regina tried to tell her without getting choked up but it only made Emma more confused on why Regina was holding back tears.

"Felt like what Regina, someone to hate?" Emma snapped

"it's complicated Emma." Regina stated softly.

"Yeah well enjoy figuring it out Madam Mayor I am leaving." Emma said before she made her way up the stairs.

"Emma no please, I LIKE YOU" Regina yelled after her

"Well you have a funny way of showing people you like them. And I don't care if you like me Regina, because this isn't the way you treat people you like." Emma said over her shoulder.

"No Emma I mean I really like you more than a friend, and I have never felt like this before with anyone except Daniel." Regina said almost too fast and Emma didn't think she heard correctly.

"What did you just say?" Emma asked as she made her way over to Regina who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I said I like you Ms. Swan, I have since the first moment I laid eyes on you. And with you standing in front of me in your panties I wouldn't even begin to say what that is doing to me…and I cannot believe I just said that out loud." Regina said embarrassed.

"Are you serious Regina?" Emma asked her still trying to wrap her head about everything this woman in front of her was saying.

"Yes Emma I am, I don't know how but I am." Regina tried to tell her without sounding like a fool.

"Regina you have no idea how confused you have me right now and you think you have no idea what I do to you how about yourself madam mayor how do you think I felt seeing you get out of the shower earlier. But I still think you are joking with me just to keep me from leaving." Emma told her still confused.

"Emma I am not joking, kiss me right now and you will feel everything there is to know to on how I feel about you." Regina said to Emma moving her body closer to hers with her face near inches from her own.

Emma moved her right hand up to cup Regina's face while her other hand moved to wrap her arm around Regina's waist she moved closer to Regina so her breath was hovering over her lips, searching Regina's eyes to make sure she wanted this as much as she wanted it herself. Regina nodded her head and Emma took that as all the encouragement she needed to press her lips to her. Regina moved her hands to lock them behind Emma's neck to pull her deeper into the kiss, when she heard Emma moan. And it was the sweetest sound Regina has ever heard. When the lack of air was getting near impossible Emma pulled back, and she no sooner got air into her lungs when she felt herself being pulled back into the kiss.

Regina lowered both their bodies so that Emma was sitting on the stairs behind her with Regina hovering slightly over her their lips still locked. Regina wanted to deepen the kiss so she began to trace Emma's lips with her tongue hoping that Emma would give her access which she didn't have to wait long for. Their tongues battled for dominance while their hands roamed, Regina moved her hand under Emma's thin white tank top and started to trace soft patterns on her pregnant belly, before she realized that they were on the stairs and she pulled back.

When Emma finally opened her eyes, Regina looked into them and smiled "Was that enough proof Emma to prove to you that I don't want you to leave?"

* * *

**Don't Forget to Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors note: Hope you all enjoy Chapter 8, sexy times will be in this chapter and if that is not your thing then don't read. Once again i do not own these characters._**

* * *

_When Emma finally opened her eyes, Regina looked into them and smiled "Was that enough proof Emma to prove to you that I don't want you to leave?"_

* * *

Emma smiled back at Regina, still kind of in shock that this was happening but also scared at the same time because she didn't want to get her heart broken again. Especially with everything that happened with Neil, she didn't know if she could trust somebody again enough to give them her heart. Emma pushed Regina back slightly so she had just enough room to get up, and made her way upstairs and pulled on a pair of pants and walked back down the stairs.

"Em, where are you going?" Regina asked confused as she watched the blonde walk around without saying anything.

"I'm sorry I have to leave." Emma told her before walking out the front door.

Regina stood there at the bottom of the stairs in shock, she couldn't understand why Emma had left, she could have sworn that she enjoyed the kiss as much as she did and she was almost positive that she heard Emma moan. Regina quickly walked to the door and followed Emma outside, "Emma please wait?" Regina called out to her but got completely ignored and she decided to run up to her and grab her by the arm to stop her. "Please just tell me why you are leaving?" Regina begged.

Emma spun in her direction to look directly into her eyes "Because I have to Regina, I can't do this." Emma motioned her hand between them to get her point across more clearly.

"Do what Em?" Regina asked her again, trying to hold back tears because she really didn't want the blonde to leave.

"This Regina, one minute you hate me the next you are asking forgiveness, I don't want to play games, and I don't want to get my heart-broken and I'm sorry I feel like with you that is the only thing that I will get is a broken heart and no place to go in a town I know nothing about." Emma told her, not even sure if she was making sense she was never good at talking about her feelings.

"Please Emma come inside so we can talk about this, I don't hate you and I never have. I don't know why but I want to be with you Emma." Regina tried to pull her back inside the house but she was having no luck.

"No Regina please just let me go, I'm going to go down to Granny's and get a room, while I try to figure out what to do with myself." Emma told her getting her arm free and walking away leaving the strong powerful mayor in tears.

When Emma got inside Granny's, Ruby was standing at the desk and she couldn't stop herself from making a comment "Fight with the lover?" Ruby said with a giggle.

"Ruby I said we weren't dating, now please stop this. I need a room though." Emma told her seriously making the point across that she wasn't in the mood.

"Alright fine, here is your key enjoy your stay and if you need anything just let me know okay Emma." Ruby told her while handing her the key.

Emma nodded her head and walked away, once she was inside the room, she turned the light off and crawled into bed, replaying the kiss over and over in her mind. She knew Regina had meant it, she could feel it in the way she kissed her so full of passion something Emma had never experienced with anyone ever before not even Neil. There was something else in the kiss as well that Emma just couldn't wrap her mind around, she had never felt that with anyone ever before and she couldn't even begin to describe it. It was almost as if Regina had some magical power over her. Emma wasn't sure how long she was lying there when she heard a knock on her door "Ruby go away I said I didn't want to talk." Emma yelled out hoping that the stubborn girl would get the hint and leave her alone at least until morning, when the voice that answered back surprised her.

"Emma please open the door." Regina said through the door "and if you don't I will get a second key from Granny and come inside myself. Your choice my way or yours."

Emma groaned knowing how stubborn the woman was and she knew she was dead serious on getting a key, so she figured she would open the door for her. "What?" Emma said when she opened the door and saw Regina standing there still in the outfit she had worn to the meeting.

"Well that isn't a way you greet someone Emma, we must work on your manners." Regina said as she entered the room.

"What do you want Regina, I am not in the mood I just want to be alone, which seems that is near impossible in this town." Emma snapped at her leaving against the now closed-door.

Regina moved closer to the blonde standing near inches from her, and she heard Emma take a quick intake of air, loving the effect once again she could have on the blonde. "What I want Ms. Swan is to know if you felt it too?" Regina asked her making sure her breath hit Emma's lips.

Emma felt like she was going to explode with having Regina stand so close to her, and her breath hitting her lips like it was "Felt what Regina, can we not play 20 questions as I said I am not in the mood." Emma told her still trying to hold her ground.

Regina finally decided she wasn't in the mood either to play games even though she loved having this control and effect over the blonde who was using every fiber in her being to stand her ground, Regina moved closer and whispered against Emma's lips "This" before she pulled Emma in for a deep passionate kiss. Emma wanted to pull away but she couldn't feeling Regina's lips on her was the greatest feeling in the world and she never wanted to let go. But sadly Regina was not feeling the same thing as her because Regina pulled back. "So Emma, do you feel it as well." Regina asked her with a smirk on her face one that Emma has come to love.

"I think I did but I think we need to kiss again just to make sure." Emma told her smugly before pulling Regina in for yet another kiss. Regina moved her hands to run them through Emma's hair but Emma wanted to be in control she quickly flipped their positions so that Regina was now pressed against the door, and Emma grabbed Regina's wrist and pinned them next to the brunettes head. Emma felt rather than heard Regina moan into the kiss and Emma began to kiss her jaw slowly up to her ear before she took the lobe in her mouth and began to suck and lick while she whispered in Regina's ear "Just let me Madam Mayor."

Regina let out a gasp when she felt Emma's hot breath on her ear and she couldn't take it any longer she just wanted Emma to kiss her "Kiss me Emma" Regina demanded.

"Your wish is my command." Emma told her before she pressed her lips to the mayors once again. Emma traced Regina's lips with her tongue begging for entrance which was soon granted. Their tongues mingled together while Emma let go of Regina's wrists and moved her hands down to her hips, while Regina tangled her hands in the blondes wavy hair. Emma moved them backwards and spun Regina around broke off the kiss and pushed Regina slowly back on to the bed. Regina lay in the middle of the bed with the blonde standing over her.

"Well are you going to join me or just stare at me all day Emma, we all know you have a staring problem when it comes to me." Regina asked her with a smug look on her face.

"Well it's not my fault you're beautiful." Emma told her she crawled on to the bed and made her way up to Regina's body and kissed her again. Regina and Emma both moaned into the kiss when they felt their lips touch once again, and Emma began to push the burgundy jacket off Regina's shoulder while she pulled Regina's body closer to hers in order to fully take it off. Once it was off Emma threw it behind her not caring about where it landed. Regina broke off the kiss in order to take Emma's tank top off and once off she saw a full display off Emma's pregnant belly and it bought tears to her eyes.

"What's the matter, we don't need to do this?" Emma tried to tell her but got cut off by Regina pressing her lips to hers.

"You are beautiful Emma, and don't let anyone try to tell you otherwise, and this little baby inside you will have the best mommy in the world since it will be you." Regina told her while she ran her hand over her belly and watched the tears fill in Emma's eyes before Emma kissed her again. This time Emma wasn't wasting anytime she quickly unzipped Regina's dress and pulled it off her along with her boots. Making Regina lay there in just her lacy bra and panties and Emma felt her jaw drop.

"God" Emma mumbled out before she kissed Regina's neck and down her collar-bone to her chest, and began to kiss the top of Regina's breasts. Regina moaned out when she felt the kisses Emma was giving to her body and she has never felt so comfortable before in her life. Emma reached behind Regina and unclipped her bra and threw that some place behind her. Emma began to kiss all around Regina's breasts except the one place Regina wanted her to touch.

"Please Emma." Regina moaned out quietly getting tired of Emma's teasing ways. It seemed as fast and Regina moaned it out the blonde granted her wish. Emma began to suck on breasts and then quickly moving to the other, while she ran her hands up and down Regina's legs skipping the one place where Regina wanted her most.

Emma could feel the heat radiating from Regina's body and felt it against her stomach every time Regina bucked her hips up and really as much as Emma just wanted to tease the hell out her she knew that Regina wouldn't last much longer before she started begging. Emma shimmed out of her pants and bra, while she slowly moved down Regina's stomach leaving kiss along the way and began to pull Regina's wet panties down her legs.

Once they were off Emma kissed her way backup Regina's body and looked into her eyes even though she figured she already knew the answer she wanted to make sure "Are you sure Regina?"

Nobody had ever asked Regina this before in her life, and she knew that even if this was rushing she knew this wasn't just about sex with Emma and she nodded before she kissed Emma once again and whispered against her lips "Yes Emma I am sure."

With that being said Emma kissed Regina again deeply and moved her hand closer to Regina's opening and slowly inserted one finger slowly.

"Oh Emma" Regina moaned out throwing her head back-breaking the kiss. Emma kissed the exposed neck while she started to slowly thrust in and out of Regina before she started to beg for more.

"Oh Emma please" Regina moaned hoping the blonde would know what she meant. And thankfully Emma did. Emma thrusted another finger inside the brunette followed by another. Satisfied with the response she got.

"Oh God yes" Regina moaned while her moans kept getting louder with ever thrust of Emma's fingers.

Emma kissed her way over to Regina's ear even though she knew the answer she had to make sure this is how the brunette wanted it "You like that Regina?" Emma growled in her ear.

Regina's mind literally spun when she heard Emma growl in her ear and she didn't even know if she could focus long enough to form a sentence. No one has ever made Regina feel like this. "Oh god Emma don't stop." Was all Regina could form.

Emma began to thrust harder and faster into the brunette while she rubbed herself against Regina's thigh trying to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling but not only watching the brunette but by feeling her as well. Emma felt Regina start to tighten around her fingers and she knew that she was close "Regina?" Emma called out to her softly and when Regina finally looked at her Emma told her to look at her "Look at me Regina I want to see you come." Emma told her while she began to thrust even harder and even faster than before.

"Oh my god Emma." Regina all but said quietly as she came and Emma began to kiss her passionately again trying to drag out her orgasm as much as she could.

When Regina finally caught her breath and came down from her high she kissed Emma once more before telling her "That was amazing Emma, no one has ever made me feel like that," Regina gave her another kiss before adding "Now I believe it is your turn." Regina said with a smile and a kiss before she rolled them gently over.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hope you all are enjoying this story, once again I do not own any of these characters. Enjoy chapter 9.**

* * *

After several rounds later, Regina finally stop counting after 5, she figured she didn't care anymore when they both finally passed out in each other's arms in a room at Granny's. Regina awoke with a start, from the pouring rain outside hitting the window and she looked at the clock that read 5:30. Just then did Regina feel arms wrapped around her before it clicked inside her head on who those arms belonged to. "Well shit this wasn't supposed to happen" Regina thought to herself as she tried to figure out a plan on how to leave the room. Regina slowly and carefully moved Emma's arms and placed them by the blondes side, she saw Emma stir in her sleep and she prayed to god she wouldn't wake up, but Regina had to laugh at herself because she knew Emma didn't wake up nor want to wake up for just about anything.

Finally free from the grasp Regina carefully got out of the bed and found her clothes when she hit her foot on the bed "Motherfucker" Regina cursed quietly "Damn I could probably just turn the light on, Emma won't even move" She said out loud but didn't want to take a chance. After Regina found all her clothes and redressed herself, she carefully and quietly opened the door and left the pregnant blonde sleeping in the bed and made her way back to her house.

A couple of hours later Emma woke up to find herself alone, thinking that the brunette was just in the bathroom she called out for her but got no reply. She called out for her again but once again she got the same answer nothing. Emma got out of the bed and noticed that none of Regina's clothes were in sight, she pulled on her clothes that were scattered around the room and made her way downstairs hoping that Regina just might be down having breakfast. Emma walked into Granny's diner and found everyone there except for the one person she was looking for when she felt someone drag her into the kitchen. "Well I thought you said you weren't dating her, I guess I should have rephrased that sleeping with her." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Not now Ruby…Wait how did you know that?" Emma asked her looking dead in the eye thinking the worse.

"Next time tell Madam Mayor to keep it down. Or do it someplace else. Don't worry Granny didn't hear a thing. Your secret is safe with me." Ruby told Emma with a smirk.

"Oh well there won't be a next time clearly this was a one night thing for her, she left this morning at some point I don't know when I was asleep but when I fell asleep she was still there in bed. " Emma told Ruby trying to go back in to the diner, telling herself that she should have told Regina to stay quiet but she didn't want to deal with that now it happened its over nothing to do about it now.

"Emma she is the mayor of the town don't forget she probably just went to work." Ruby called out to Emma following her path.

"No Rubes because she leaves for work at 8 and its only 7:30," Emma told her while she walked out of the diner and down the road to Regina's house.

Regina was pacing back and forth in her front entrance hating herself for what she had done "This wasn't supposed to happen, and I shouldn't have left like that without telling her why. Oh well she is probably still sleeping anyway." Regina said out loud to no one when she was startled by a furious knock at the door, only to see a very furious blonde when she opened it. "Good morning Emma." Regina greeted her with a slight smile.

"Don't good morning me Regina; it would have been if I didn't find you gone when I woke up. So that's why didn't want me to leave just so you would have someone to fuck because clearly no one in this town is interested in you, or are you just so much of a bitch to them they wouldn't want to touch you." Emma yelled at her when she walked inside the manor.

"That is not it at all Emma, and I am not interested in anyone in this town. And I don't appreciate that tone you are using with me. This is my house; you will follow my rules…" Regina stated before the blonde carried on.

"Fuck your rules Regina; you have so many of them hell you probably wouldn't even be able to follow them if you tried. So why did you leave this morning huh, didn't want to walk the walk of shame am I too low of a person for you to be seen with? Or is that just your MO you fuck and leave?" Emma snapped at her wanting an answer.

"Ms. Swan, you don't know me do not make accusations that you have no idea if it's true or not. Yes I left you I did that because I was scared. It was a mistake alright it wasn't meant to happen. But it did now just forget about it. Because there is nothing between us and there never will be understood, now if you mind I have work to get to. I do run this town, but to you I am just the town's slut." Regina snapped right back.

"Well your wrong Regina, I didn't say you were the town slut those words did not come out of my mouth but since you said them yourself maybe they are actually true." Emma said as she began to walk out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Regina asked following Emma to the doorway and watched her walk down the path to the Iron Gate.

"I'm leaving you Regina, as I tried to last night. You got what you wanted now let me leave." Emma said without even looking over her shoulder.

"No you are not come back." Regina ran after her and grab her by the arm and pulled her back inside the house as Emma tried to get away but that only made Regina's grip become tighter.

"Let me go Regina!" Emma yelled at her only to find herself slammed almost gently against the closed door with Regina in her face. Emma was almost scared she has never seen this look on Regina's face before, and to Emma it almost looked evil.

"No Emma I'm not you want to know why I left do you, I left because this cannot happen" Regina motioned her hand between them to get her point across. "As you said Emma, with me you will only get a broken heart, I do not know how to love very well. But you are not leaving Emma, because you are pregnant and you need someone to look after you, you don't even have a car yet and you have no place to go at least stay here until the baby is born." Regina told her directly in her face.

"Let go of me Regina, you don't give a damn about me or this baby you only care about who is going to end up giving you a release when you want it. Sorry Regina I am not some plaything I have feelings, if you really want a plaything then go after Graham I see the way he looks at you, he wants you Regina so there you don't need me." Emma snapped back at her trying to get free.

"That is it! I have had enough of you shit, you want to leave Emma is that what you really want well good luck. I was only trying to help you, look out for you since you have no one. But fine I am done. Become a junkie, kill yourself I don't care." Regina snapped letting the blonde go. "Now get out of my house." Regina told her walking away.

Emma stood there in shock, confused on what just happened but left out the door anyway and made her way to the town line.

Regina once she heard the door shut she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Sheriff Station" came the voice on the other line

"Sheriff, its Regina I need you to do something for me. Emma Swan is making her way to the town line, I need you to be there when she gets there and arrest her." Regina told him.

"What for?" Graham asked her.

"Because I said so, don't ask just do." Regina told him before hanging up.

When Emma finally made her way to the town line, she heard sirens and saw the lights of the sheriff's car, and stopped walking.

"Ms. Swan, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Graham told Emma as he placed her in the back of the car.

"What the hell is this all about all I want to do is leave." Emma asked but got no answer.

Once they got to the sheriff's station, Emma was booked and placed in a cell. When she heard the familiar voice speak to her "I told you Ms. Swan you were not leaving." Regina told her as she made her way over to the cell.

* * *

**Don't Forget to review, they are greatly appreciated. Also I would love to know what the readers think and what you would like to see happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy Chapter 10, Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Emma was standing in her now prison cell when she heard Regina's voice tell her that she wasn't leaving Storybrooke. "What the hell Regina is the meaning of this, all I want to do is leave why the hell won't you let me?" Emma asked her standing there looking very pissed. When Regina came walking over to the cell and looked directly in Emma's eyes.

"And go where exactly Ms. Swan?" Regina asked her.

"I don't fucking know but it probably better than being here with your crazy bipolar ass." Emma snapped at her getting more pissed by every second that passed.

"See that is exactly why you are not leaving, you have no place to go. I wouldn't care if you weren't almost 6 months pregnant but you are and I am not going to let you go wandering the streets alone, you don't even have a car." Regina told her with a smile that almost looked genuine.

"Ugh Regina drop the caring bullshit will you? I'll find a ride, I am sure somebody is bound to pass me on the streets." Emma told her now pacing the cell.

Regina all but laughed out loud when she heard Emma's answer "you have got to be kidding me Emma right? You are going to go and catch a ride with some stranger? Now that has got to be the most stupidest thing I have ever heard even from you." Regina said when Graham walked in.

"Excuse me Madam Mayor, there is a phone call for you on line one." Graham told her

"Well thank you sheriff, can you please keep an eye here on Ms. Swan, even though she is in a cell I still don't trust her." Regina told him before making her way into the other room to answer her phone call.

"God what is the meaning of this?" Emma yelled out.

"I'm sorry Emma, Regina's rules not mine." Graham told her apologetic.

"You're the sheriff can't you let me go?" Emma asked him

"Nope I listen to Regina, she runs this town, I just do what I am told." Graham answered before making his way back to his desk.

"Great, well how about you grow some balls!" Emma yelled out to him.

Meanwhile in the other room, Regina was on the phone with a very shocked doctor "Fine I will bring Emma down, but don't be surprised if she is in handcuffs." Regina told Dr. Whale before she hung up the phone.

"Emma dear, it seems we are taking a trip." Regina told the blonde as she walked back in "Graham be a dear and open the cell will you." Regina didn't ask but told him to do it.

"Whoa hold up, I am not going anywhere with you." Emma began to tell her but only to be cut off.

"Emma please don't argue, Dr. Whale called and he needs to see you right away." Regina told her.

"What is everything okay with the baby?" Emma asked in panic.

"I don't know dear, he wouldn't tell me anything, but I will be with you every step of the way" Regina told her before taking her hand when Graham opened the cell door.

"Regina, the handcuffs won't be necessary, I promise I won't try again" Emma told her with tears in her eyes, Emma was trying so hard to hold them back.

About 15 minutes later Emma and Regina were standing outside Dr. Whales office both of them afraid to go inside, when Regina did something that was so unlike her. She wrapped Emma in a hug and she felt the tears from Emma's eyes begin to seek through her blouse. "Shh Em, its going to be okay we don't even know yet what is going on. But like I told you I am going to be here for you every step of the way." Regina told her holding her more tightly, before she pulled Emma back to make her look in her eyes. "I know what I told you, I don't know how to love very well and that is only because I wasn't capable of it for a very long time but Emma I think I have fallen in love with you and that was something that I never meant to happen, but I am willingly to take a chance on you, if you want me that is." Regina told her, she herself was very shocked at what was coming out of her mouth. She knew why she bought Emma here and falling in love with her wasn't the reason.

Emma stood there in shock still wrapped in Regina's arms, and she knew she had feelings for the fiery brunette as well and figured what the hell she pulled Regina in for a passionate kiss, to only deepen it with every waking second. Regina moaned into the kiss and didn't care who saw, as she pulled Emma even closer. When air become impossible Regina pulled back and said with a smile "Well lets go inside dear, we don't want to keep Dr. Whale waiting."

Once inside Dr. Whales office, he had Emma lay back on the table and ran the ultrasound wand over her stomach, before he gasped and said "My god it is true!"

This scared Regina and Emma, they both didn't know what was happening, but they were sure that they heard a heartbeat so they knew the baby was at least alive. "What is it?" Emma and Regina asked in unison before Regina grabbed Emma's hand.

"I can't believe this, and I don't know how I didn't see it before, maybe they were hiding behind the other, but Emma you are having twins." Dr. Whale told the two women who both had the same look of shock on their face.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I love to know what the readers think and what they like and don't like. But also on what they would like to see happen in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Wow thank you everyone who reviewed, I was not expecting that when I signed in to post this chapter. To answer some of your questions as far as Regina being bipolar well that is debatable, but it was really just for Emma to say it than anything else. The truth about why Regina bought Emma to Storybrooke will be answered, and as far as Emma having twins I just liked the idea, give it a new twist. Thank you again for the reviews they really do mean a lot. But without any further ado here is Chapter 11 enjoy! Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Dr. Whale had just told Emma and Regina that Emma is having twins, even though Dr. Whale himself was shocked nothing compared to how shocked the two women were especially Emma. "What..wait what I am having twins?" Emma asked stuttering over her own words.

"Yes Emma you are, I didn't believe it myself that is why I called you down here. But congratulations you will be a mommy to not one but two." Dr. Whale told her with a smile on his face. While Regina just sat there really wondering now how the hell her plan was going to work, it sure as hell wasn't supposed to be like this. "Regina are you okay?" Dr. Whale asked because Regina wasn't looking all too well she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being call, "Yes I am fine, just thinking is all. Emma dear whenever you are ready I will take you home If that is where you want to go. I will just be right outside though getting some air." Regina told her getting up from her chair before giving Emma's hand one final squeeze as to reassure her everything would be alright.

About 15 minutes later when Emma thought she could finally get up she met Regina outside near her car, "You okay Regina?" Emma asked concerned about the other woman she really didn't look out when she left the office.

"Yes dear I am fine, just a little headache nothing my apple cider won't take care of when we get home, that's if you are coming with me." Regina told her hoping that her answer would be yes.

"Of course, I don't really want to go to that cell again with that uncomfortable bed." Emma said with a giggle as she got inside the Mercedes-Benz.

"Well dear you wouldn't have been there in the first place had you just listened to me. But I'll just blame it on the hormones." Regina said as she started the car and drove to her house.

Regina had just opened the front door, when she heard Emma shout "oh my God" and the blonde woman almost passed out. Regina grabbed her around the arms and carried her to the nearby couch "Emma are you okay?" Regina asked her while she knelt in front of her and took her hand in hers.

"Am I okay? Regina I am having twins! I am not capable of taking care of one child let alone two! What am I supposed to do I can't do this…." Emma began a rant of panic when finally Regina pressed her finger to Emma's lips to quiet her.

"Shhh Em, I like that your reactions are kind of slow but that's okay. But what did I tell you I am here for you every step of the way, and I am not going to let you do this alone. I wouldn't even let you leave Storybrooke when you just had one baby, what makes you think I am going to change my mind now that it is two?" Regina told her as she watched Emma cover her face with her hands. "Em, please look at me." And when Emma did she continued "I am here for you, I told you I want to take a chance on you something I haven't done in a long time, and I want to be here for you and these babies." Regina emphasized her point by rubbing her hand over Emma's belly while she gave her a flash of her white smile.

Regina watched the tears build in her eyes before Emma spoke "Regina why, why are you doing this. Why do you want to be with a fuck-up like me? I have no family, I have had no one for my whole life, and when I think I do something happens and it all goes to hell. What makes me so special?" Emma asked her with tears streaming down her face.

Regina grabbed Emma's face to make sure that Emma was looking at her while she talked "First off Emma, you are not a fuck-up, you may have made mistakes but we all have. Second, don't question why I am doing this because it's my life and I want to do this I will and I am. Thirdly, you are special, you know why because you are special to me and I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. Fourthly don't say you don't have any family because you have me and this town and you have these two babies growing inside you who will look up to you, and love you no matter what." Regina told her before giving a kiss on the lips.

Emma pulled back from the kiss and put her hands over Regina's "How am I ever going to repay you, I cannot thank you enough for doing this. Thank you for giving me a chance, when everyone else would turn their backs." Emma said with a smile before pulling Regina in for another kiss.

"How about we get out of the foyer?" Regina asked her barely kissing her again.

When the two women stood up to make their way to the kitchen Emma wrapped her arms around Regina from behind and started kissing her neck before whispering in her ear "How about we take this upstairs?"

* * *

**Dont forget to review! They give me inspiration!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, this chapter you are in for a treat. The real reason why Emma came to Storybrooke with Regina. Hope you all enjoy. Once again I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Regina was laying wrapped up in Emma's arms, it was 3am and one would think that Regina would be tired after the countless rounds her and Emma went through, but not Regina she was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She just couldn't get her mind to stop thinking; no matter how hard she tried to close her eyes and fall asleep her mind would just take her right back to her thoughts. When suddenly she swore she heard her mother's voice "So this is what you wanted dear, a family. And to think I thought you had what it took to be queen."

Regina jumped up in bed startled by the voice, it had been years since she had heard her mother's voice when suddenly Regina was startled by yet another voice "Regina, are you okay?" Emma asked her sitting up rubbing her hand against Regina's back.

Once Regina knew the voice and felt the hand on her back she felt claim "Yes dear, I'm fine just a nightmare. I am sorry I woke you." Regina lied not wanting Emma to start her 20 questions that she knew the blonde loved to play.

"You want to talk about it? That seemed like some dream, you are shaking Regina." Emma pointed out to the brunette who seemed unaware of her own shaking.

Regina turned slightly to face the blonde woman who looked perfect with the moonlight shining through the window of her bedroom. Regina shook her head no and gave the blonde a kiss and pushed her slightly back onto the bed and laid on top of her while peppering kisses along her jaw, eyes, and nose before speaking "I know much better things to do than speaking." Regina told her before bringing their lips together once again.

Emma was still concerned about Regina something seemed off, and she pushed her back slightly which only earned her a very unpleasant look from the brunette "Regina I am serious are you okay?" Emma asked her looking in her eyes to search for her answer, and knew right away that the brunette was lying when she got it.

"Emma I told you I am fine, now come on I know you were enjoying that." Regina said with a smirk, and leaned in to kiss down the woman's neck to only being pushed back once again.

"Regina, I know you are lying, now please talk to me." Emma tried once again to have the woman talk.

"I said I'm fine, now c'mon Emma if you're not going to answer me on how much you were enjoying that then I guess I'll just have to find out myself won't I." Regina told her while reaching her hand down between Emma's thighs.

"REGINA STOP!" Emma shouted at the brunette knowing everything was okay and she wanted to know why. "Now tell me what is wrong, and don't lie to me." Emma told her looking in to her eyes.

The yelling shocked Regina, but only made her more angry "I told you I am fine, now drop it." Regina said harshly while getting out of bed and pulling on a silk robe and storming out of the room.

"Regina please come back." Emma shouted after her before climbing out of bed and pulling on clothes herself to follow the angry brunette.

Regina went downstairs and into her study and poured herself a glass of apple cider before she sat down on the couch playing her mother's voice over and over again in her head.

Emma found the brunette sitting in the study with a glass in her hand and to Emma it looked like Regina was going to cry. She walked over to Regina and sat down next to her and rested her hand on top of hers "Regina, please talk to me." Emma said softly expecting the brunette to pull away but instead she placed her hand on top of Emma's.

"You wouldn't understand Emma." Regina said in almost a whisper she didn't even think the blonde had heard her.

Emma grabbed the drink of Regina's hand and placed in on the coffee table in front of them and she pulled Regina into a hug and placing a kiss on her head before telling her softly "You're right I might not understand, but that doesn't mean I am not here for you. Whatever happened is clearly bothering you and I just want to help you like you are and have helped me."

Regina shook her head, and tried her hardest to stop the tears that were now falling from her eyes. "Emma I am fine, just go back upstairs and go to sleep you need it." Regina hoped the blonde would listen to her.

"Not without you Regina. I am not going to sleep until I know you are okay, or you come upstairs with me." Emma told her before hugging her even tighter than before.

Regina nodded her head in agreement and they both walked upstairs and went back to bed. This time Regina was able to fall asleep and didn't wake up until her alarm. "Ugh Regina turn It off." Emma groaned out and snuggled her face even closer into Regina's neck hoping to drown out the annoying sound. Regina turned off her alarm and watched the blonde next to her stir in her sleep and couldn't help but laugh.

"You know dear, once the babies come along you will have to kiss sleep goodbye." Regina told the blonde as she got out of bed.

"Well until then I don't want your annoying alarms disturbing my sleep." Emma said as she snuggled in under the blankets and grabbed the brunette's pillow and placed it over her head which only earned another chuckle out Regina.

While the blonde slept Regina got herself ready for work, when she was done making her coffee she walked back upstairs to the sleeping blonde in her bed, "Emma dear, I'm going to work. I will see you later." Regina told her before she kissed the blonde goodbye.

"Have a good day!" Regina heard the blonde say and she looked over her shoulder to see Emma laying on the pillow looking at her while she walked out of the door, but when she heard Emma say those words she couldn't help but smile back and walk back over to Emma and press her lips to hers in passionate kiss.

Before heading to work Regina decided she would stop by Mr. Gold's shop to speak to him. When she walked through the door and heard the bell go off she didn't see the man she was looking for and decided to shout out for him. "Mr. Gold?"

"What a surprise Regina." Mr. Gold said as he walked out of the backroom "And what did I do to deserve this pleasure of your company?" he asked her as he walked over to where Regina was standing.

"I heard my mother's voice." Regina told him sharply.

Mr. Gold stood there in shock looking at Regina, trying to get what she just told him to process through his head completely "You heard what?"

"I heard my mother last night, you know Cora." Regina told him once again.

As in shock as her was he needed to know what she head. "What did she say to you Regina?" Mr. Gold asked her bringing them both to the back room.

When they both were seated Regina spoke "She said, so this is what you wanted dear, a family. And to think I thought you had what it took to be queen."

If Mr. Gold wasn't shocked then he really was now, "Regina? Is there something you need to tell me, a family what is good heavens did she mean by that." Mr. Gold asked her.

"That doesn't matter Mr. Gold my mother is dead, she shouldn't be speaking to me." Regina snapped at him.

"That's where you are wrong dearie, just because one is dead that doesn't mean that they are not looking out for you and watching you. Does this have something to do with you bringing Emma here?" Mr. Gold asked the mayor as he watched her shift uncomfortably in her chair. "It does doesn't it? Tell me Regina." Mr. Gold told her knowing that now he would learn the truth about why Emma was really in Storybrooke.

Regina let out a sigh and was getting frustrated she just wanted to know why she had heard her mother's voice not tell Mr. Gold why Emma was here. But she knew she would have no other choice but to tell him. "You cannot tell anyone you hear me, and if you do I will make sure you regret it. I bought Emma here because I want a child, I didn't plan on falling in love with her…." Regina tried to tell him but Mr. Gold nearly fell out of his chair.

"Fall in love with her?" Mr. Gold asked Regina as he thought he couldn't get any more shocking news today.

"Yes Mr. Gold I have fallen in love with her, don't ask how it happened because I don't know, but anyways I was just going to have her stay with me until the baby was born and then I was going to get rid of her and have her forget everything that has happened, have her forget coming here, have her forget about giving birth, and most certainly forget about me. I was going to have a child. But now it seems my plans have changed, not only is it not one child but Emma is having twins, and now I can't even picture my life without her. So there you have it Mr. Gold that is why I bought Emma Swan here to Storybrooke, to have her child and have her leave and forget about this place but now I love her too much to even let her go." Regina told him before getting up from her chair and leaving his shop.

* * *

**There you have it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
